Trapped In Shadows
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: Being a hunter is one thing, being the hunter and realized you're being hunted, is another. I miss my family, I don't know why he took them away. But here I am; Trap Shadow, trapped in shadows... Everything belongs to rightful owners! One-shot


**This is a one-shot about Trap Shadow, I hope you enjoy it, review and have a great day!**

* * *

**_Trapped in Shadows_**

* * *

_Hide and sleek, that was what he was best at. Hiding away and having sleek movements to catch his prey. The wizards had come for him, and they had failed. Eon had tried to make him a team-player but he ventured out on his own. Now, he met a partner and old friend, Deja Vu. _

_He had only met her once before she became a Skylander, he had taught her many things of tracking and hiding. But once wasn't enough. He soon met up with Star Strike, and she had told him about the team's failure. Desperate to help, he retreated back. Trap or not, he was too late._

_He had been played and he was now trapped in the shadows._

* * *

Trap Shadow stared at the wall of his prison, it only seem like tomorrow he had before-

No, never think of that!

Giving up is never an option! He flicked a lone stone with a hooked silver claw, it skidded across the cell and bounced off the wall to land back in front of him. He should've known that wasn't Star Strike! He should've known this was a trap, for him!

It pained him, he remembered the last time he had been trapped like this...

* * *

_I had been playing with my brother Stripe and my younger sister, Moon. The 3 of us had been exploring clearings around the woods, it was getting late but none of us knew the way back to our home. Moon cried, scared that someone would come after us, she wasn't wrong. Stripe snarled at her to be quiet, we all heard the faintest scrape of metal against bark, the clamping jaws of a fox-trap._

_"Shadow?" _

_That was my name when I was little, I never told anyone about my kit-hood, because this was a living nightmare. We huddle close to each other at the roots of a willow, it was cold and dark, the deathly sounds faded away further into the woods. We all took a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when something terrible happened. I lost my grip on Stripe as Moon screamed, I sat there, frozen in shock of what stood before me._

_Whatever this dark demon was, it had Stripe, or at least what was left of him. Our dearest brother was dangling limp with the fox-trap clamped around his snapped neck, there was blood seeping from the wound. Our brother, Stripe, was dead. The demon reached for Moon as she screamed in terror and rage. I tried my best but, Moon ran off, disappearing in darkness. _

_The demon turned back to me, I trembled, my fur bristled so I looked bigger. I snarled but fear had taken it's toll on me. The demon had no eyes! He threw to me a fox-trap, like the one he had Stripe in but it was my size and perfect. I looked back up but he was gone. Moon and Stripe were gone. I was left alone in the dark woods with a fox-trap..._

* * *

Trap Shadow had not seen his family since but he had managed to save Eon and return to his remote Tribe. Problem was; he had been tricked into coming back and being captured.

His cell door slowly opened and there stood Deja Vu with Krypt King and Snap Shot. The 2 trap masters guarded the door while Deja made for him. Covered in dry blood and bruises, but able to limp/walk. Trap Shadow thanked his rescuers and safely made it back to Eon's Citadel where he was repaired.

Trap Shadow thought about his trusted instincts and promised to train alongside his fellow Magic Skylanders. Eon was surprised but took the command. Trap Shadow got back in shape and fought against the evil of Skylands. But no matter what, he would never forget Moon &amp; Stripe.

Nor the demon that found him.

* * *

**_So if you don't get it:_**

_**Trap Shadow had ventured out away from the Skylanders and met Deja Vu. After a while, a "fake" Star Strike came to him while he was away from his Tribe and begged him to help the Skylanders. Soft hearted, Trap Shadow followed her until he fell into the wizards' trap. He realized Kaos' doing of Cloudcracker Prison. He was locked up instead and over time he thinks about his family. Snap Shot, Deja Vu &amp; Krypt King rescue him as said, he's probably been tortured to earn wounds. He returns to Eon and promises to stay and fight alongside the Skylanders.**_

_**Read, relish, review!**_

_**Star4**_


End file.
